


Darkness Summons

by uniquepov



Series: Dyno_Drabbles LDWS Series (2010) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-28
Updated: 2010-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I participated in the LDWS over at <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_dyno_drabbles"><a href="http://dyno-drabbles.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://dyno-drabbles.livejournal.com/"><b>dyno_drabbles</b></a></span>. I didn't win, but I made it to the final TWO, and considering this was my first-ever LDWS contest, I'm pretty darn proud of that.</p><p><b> Round 2<br/>
Word Count:</b> Drabbles must be between 399-499 words.<br/><b>Ship:</b>  Lucius / Narcissa<br/><b>Prompt:</b> Borrowed from one of the Halloween movies, "I prayed that he would burn in hell.  But in my heart, I knew that hell would not have him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Summons

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. However, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.
> 
> [ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/uniquepov/pic/0000wbsk/)

Lucius drew the black robes and silver mask from the hidden compartment at the bottom of the wardrobe. Narcissa sat up in bed and pulled the sheets up around her torso. Her long blonde hair spilled loose down her bare shoulders and her eyes, suspiciously moist, sparkled in the firelight.

“Must you go? Now?” she asked in a quiet murmur.

“The Dark Lord calls,” Lucius replied as he pulled on the tight-fitting battle armour, the black fabric a stark contrast to his pale skin and flowing white-blond hair.

“But it’s the middle of the night,” she protested plaintively.

Lucius paused, crossing to the bed to press his lips to hers, tongues dancing, one hand reaching up to fist possessively in her hair.

“He doesn’t care, ‘Cissa… and he doesn’t like to be kept waiting,” he sighed into her ear. “He’s a powerful wizard. It behooves us to remain in his favour,” he reminded her as he resumed dressing.

“I don’t see how you can continue to support him after he abandoned you to Azkaban. After he assigned Draco a suicide mission! He is a murderer – a monster! He is -”

“He is winning, ‘Cissa.” Lucius settled the Death Eater robes around his stately frame as though they were formal robes he had chosen for a Ball. “No matter what the world may think, my love, the Light does not always win. The _Malfoys_ , however, will emerge victorious.”

“How can you be so sure he will triumph? Severus says-”

“Severus should learn to hold his tongue,” he cut her off sharply. “As should you.”

“But, Lucius…”

His sigh spoke volumes, and Narcissa fell silent, resting her head on her knees and gazing pensively into the crackling fire. After a long moment, Lucius came to sit on the bed beside her, drawing her into his embrace.

“I know that you are angry with the Dark Lord about Draco. I confess that after he put our son in danger, I prayed that he would burn in hell. But in my heart, I knew that hell would not have him,” he whispered into her hair, his arms tightening protectively around her.

Narcissa looked up at him, eyes wide, knowing that such an admission, made publicly, would mean death from the Dark Lord.

“Severus has spoken to me,” he said softly. “I am… exploring our options.” Lucius stood, his fingertips tracing the edges of the blank silver mask. “For now, though, we must continue to play our parts.”

With that, he fixed the mask in place and strode from the room, robes billowing out behind him.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Special Thanks:** To [](http://solas-divided.livejournal.com/profile)[**solas_divided**](http://solas-divided.livejournal.com/) for her beta work throughout this challenge and for being one of my biggest cheerleaders. *squishes* Also, extra-special *squishes* to [](http://rivertempest.livejournal.com/profile)[**rivertempest**](http://rivertempest.livejournal.com/) , for being an awesome friend and always pushing me to be better. =)
> 
> [ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/uniquepov/pic/00014w91/)


End file.
